


Butcher

by BlueTeaParty



Series: The Asshole and his Cinnamon Rolls [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Butcher of Torfan, Courtroom, Renegade - Freeform, Ruthless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: They put him on trial for murder.He had done what he had to. The end justified the means.
Series: The Asshole and his Cinnamon Rolls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969144
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Butcher

“You are hereby cleared of all charges.”

Of course he fucking was. There had never been another alternative.

“What?!”

Maric frowned, looking towards the civilian crowd. Who the hell was yelling at him?

“How can you let that – that fucking _butcher_ go free?!”

A guard came over and loosened the restraints on his wrists. Biotic dampeners; as if he was stupid enough to let loose in a court room.

Idly, he rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had lain. The entire court process was a fucking waste of time in his opinion. The Alliance had given him his orders and he had carried them out. What else was there to it?

“He’s the reason my son is dead!”

Maric stopped, looking the woman who was yelling at him in the eye. She stopped mid-sentence, words catching in her throat. He smirked.

“Just doing my job, ma’am.”

The woman lunged across the court room at him but was intercepted by the guards. She continued to scream expletives at him, but Maric turned and let the guards do their jobs.

“Lieutenant Shepard? Alliance News Network.”

Maric frowned. Talking was the last thing he wanted to do right now, but he nodded at them to continue.

“You’ve been cleared of murder, as has your commanding officer Major Kyle. Some are already calling you the Butcher of Torfan. How do you feel about that?”

Butcher? Maric smiled. He liked the sound of that.


End file.
